The Unworthy Lives Of The True BloodTraitors
by DarkeFire98
Summary: So this is a story of the time the Marauders are at Hogwarts but from the side of the Slytherins like Bellatrix and Narcissa. A few things are wrong but not many huge things. :  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prats, Bitches, and Hexes

**The Unworthy Lives of the True Blood-Traitors**

By: DarkFire

Chapter 1: Prats, Bitches and Hexes

Disclaimer: I don't own, sadly. but i love HP!

* * *

><p><em>Damn James Potter, <em>she groans in her head. She flops over to her left side as if just thinking the name has made her uncomfortable; which in her case is very possible.

_Same bloody party every year. Damned prat has has to get over himself. Going around the school like he owns it isn't going to get him anywhere, except killed, hopefully by my own hand. _Finally sighing and giving up, she flops onto her back again and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>When her eyes open again, she rejoices in the thought that pops into her head. Three months away from the bloody Marauders and the prissy bitch Lily.<p>

Bellatrix suddenly sits up and looks over at the bed next to hers and the lump that is her sister's body. Grabbing a shoe from next to her bed she throws it at her sister. " Cissy, wake up. Time to get to breakfast. Oh, yeah, and to hex our bloody cousin and Potter for the last time this year."

Narcissa Black completely ignores the first comment, but pops right up. " I'm ready, let's go."

Bella stare at her sister for a moment- at her hair sticking up in all directions and the still half closed eyes- and breaks into hysterical laughter, that in a matter of second, wakes up the rest of their roommates. " I'm serious, Cissy. Get ready to go so I- I mean, we- can get down there quickly." Bella says, recovering herself and picking out skimpy clothes to where under her robes.

" Fine." Narcissa mumbles, getting up. " I'll get ready, but I'm doing it for Lucius, not you." And with a flip of her hair, she enters the bathroom. Only to be embarrassed when she must comes back out to grab her brush.

As Bella gets ready, she moves around the room picking things up and either throwing them away or packing them. When Narcissa finally exits the bathroom, all of their roommates have left for breakfast, the last of the packing is done and and she notices that her sister is ready to leave. " Um, just give me 30 seconds to put on my robes and we'll head down, 'kay?" Narcissa says embarrassed.

Instead of answering, Bella begins to count down. " 29...28...27..."

" Okay, okay. I'm ready." Cissy says as she finishes putting on the Slytherin robes.

" Okay, let's go." And with that, Bellatrix spins on the heels of her combat boots, slips her wand into one of the and begin to lead the way to the out the door.

Narcissa follows her quietly but when they are out of the door, she can't hold in the question anymore. "So, what do you suppose the bloody Marauders have planned for us."

Bella chuckles. " I don't know, but knowing our cousin he'll make a big mess. Hmp, he doesn't know that whatever he tries, we'll double it when we get him back."

Narcissa smirks. " I suppose I should hope for the worse, then?"

" I suppose you should, sister."

On the way to the Great Hall, they see Severus and Rodolphus. "Hey, Babe! Hey, Narcissa." Rodolphus shouts when he sees them walking over to them.

" Hey." Bellatrix replies, giggling. She takes his hand when they reach them. " Hello, Severus."

" Hey Bella." he replies, though he knows shes not paying attention.

" Have you figured out the Marauders plans yet?" Narcissa asks impatiently to Rodolphus.

" Nope. We'd better get to the Great Hall so Lucias doesn't have to face it all alone." he replies, as Narcissa's face lights up at the mention of Lucius's name.

" Hm, you're right. We should hurry." she grabs her sister's arm and drags her along.

" Ow, Ow, OW! Let go Cissy." Bella says, puling her arm back. " I'll follow without you cutting off the circulation in my arm."

" Oh, sorry."

" Come on, sister, you have all summer to see your boyfriend."

" Well, do you want to miss the prank and the inevitable hex battle?" Narcissa retorts, beginning to get angry.

" Fine, but this isn't for you. I just really want to blast that bloody MudBlood Evans into oblivion."

" I'll take it, let's just hurry."

Bella sighs. " Fine." And she follows her sister who is practically running.

They enter the Great Hall and immediately see Lucius sitting alone. Narcissa's face lights up even brighter and nearly trips trying to run to sit next to her boyfriend. Sitting next to him, she grabs his arm and he kisses her on the cheek. She blushes and reaches for a piece of bacon.

Bellatrix rolls her eyes and drags her boyfriend along to go sit with them, Severus trailing them.

" You have any luck figuring out the Marauders plans?" Bella ask Lucius, as she sits down and begins filling her plate.

" Nope. But I'm pretty sure it's about to happen now that you're here."

Bella sighs. " You're probably right."

And with that, they figure out what the prank was. All of their food explodes in their faces. They are all speechless until Bella screeches. " WHAT THE HELL!" She stand up and turns to face the Marauder's. " _Furnunculus!" _she shouts, sending the curse straight at James, and laughing out loud as his face breaks out in boils.

James groans, standing up and sending a curse at her. _" Stupefy!" _he shouts but groans as she moves out of the way of the red sparks.

" No one shoots a curse at my girlfriend" Rodolphus shouts and sends another curse at the Marauder, but seeing a James was already cursed, he sends it at Sirius. _" Splingio!"_

At once, a thorn sprouts from Sirius's tongue. The rest of the Slytherins stand up as the Marauders begin to send more hexes towards them. The slowest one to stand up though, Severus, was the one who could cast a more powerful curse. _" Sectumsempra!" _he shouts the loudest, surprising everyone, straight at Remus.

Remus is the first of the whole battle to scream out in pain. He falls to the ground immediately writhes in pain. At that exact moment, Dumbledore walks in and sees James, face still covered in boils; Sirius, no thorn on his tongue anymore but pretty beaten up; Remus, on the floor with a slash across the chest; and the Slytherins, practically unscathed from moving away from the curses, but covered in food from the original prank and the wall behind them cracked in many places.

" What is going on here?" Dumbledore shouts, in and unusually angry booming voice.

" Isn't it obvious?" Bellatrix begins. " James Potter and his bloody followers pulled a prank on us and we got them back. It's as simple as that. So, you can go ahead and shout at us and we'll barely listen and we can head home in about an hour."

Everyone stares at Bellatrix in utter shock that she would speak to an angry Dumbledore like that. Dumbledore's face goes livid and he begins to speak, scarily calm. " Madame Pomfrey, will you take Mister Lupin to the Hospital Wing and fix him up, then send him to my office, please? Now, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Lucius, Severus, James, Sirius and Peter, will you all follow my to my office this instant?" He says the last word in such a manner that states that it's not a choice.

Bellatrix grabs her boyfriends arm and begins pulling him towards Dumbledore. Narcissa hesitantly does the same with Lucius, Severus following. The Marauders move away as Madame Pomfrey grabs Remus's arm and begins pulling him up. Remus groans but allows himself to be lead out of the Great Hall.

The others follow Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, unwillingly, and to his office.

They all watch as Dumbledore goes to sit at his desk and looks at them, a look of pure anger on his face. " Who started this?" he asks of no one on particular.

" Can you be more specific? Who started the Hexes or the whole thing?" Bella asks, still smirking. Rodolphus looks down at his girlfriend and smiles at her bravery.

" What is the difference?" Dumbledore asks, glaring at Bellatrix who smiles wider.

" Well, they," she begins, looking over at the Marauders with a look of pure hatred, and turns back to Dumbledore smirking, " pulled the prank, so they started the whole thing. But if you're asking who sent the first Hex, that would be me." A proud look coming to her face. Rodolphus squeezes her hand proudly.

"Bitch." James murmurs, loudly enough for all of the students to hear, but supposedly not Dumbledore. Of course he should know that Dumbledore is more powerful than he leads on and hears him.

Rodolphus spins on his heels, and before Dumbledore can stop him, sends a Hex at James. _"Stupefy!"_

James flies backwards and lays there, stunned.

" Rodolphus!" Dumbledore shouts. " Turn around and face me." Rodolphus does what he is told. " You will not pull that in front of me. Now, leave. A month of detention when you return." Rodolphus turns to leave, about to take Bella with him but Dumbledore stops them. " Miss Black, you will stay right here." He turns to face James. " One month of detention when you return as well. As for the rest of you, three weeks when you return. Now, leave and tell Remus the same when he is seen. Now the rest of you, leave." With that, he sits back down and begin to write on the parchment in front of him.

Bella hurries to catch up with her boyfriend, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus on her trail. Catching up to him is easy when she sees that he was waiting outside the door. She hugs him, kissing him on the cheek and turning to see the Marauders walking out of the door. All five of them stare the Marauders down as they pass by. Narcissa breaks the silence by mentioning the one person she new would get under Sirius's skin. " Lets go find Regulus, guys." she says, beginning to walk away.

" What did you just say?" Sirius sneers, behind her.

* * *

><p>Well, there is chapter one. Pleaseeee review or favorite or both. and look at my other story! :) I'll update soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Fights, Suspicion and Threats

**The Unworthy Lives Of The True Blood-Traitors**

_By: DarkeFire_

_Disclaimer: Yes I own HP, am filthy rich.. oh yeah and I still live with my mother._

Chapter 2: Fights, Suspicion and Threats

* * *

><p>" You heard me, we're off to find your <em>brother<em>." Narcissa sneers. " You know the one who isn't a complete blood-traitor. The one who's family isn't ashamed of him and, oh yeah, the one that doesn't run away from his _family_." She continues, chuckling and earning chuckles from the other four. Even as she laughs, she looks at Sirius with a look of such pure hatred that, even though he would never admit it, he was a bit frightened.

" Oh, Cissy, you forgot to mention that who he runs to is wittle Jamesie Potter, the piece of crack of the Wizarding world." Bellatrix continues further, giving Sirius the same look her sister was. At that exact moment, they could have been twins despite all of their differences.

" Bloody salts, thinking you are all high and mighty. Go snog your bloody gits and come up with some new insults. You're starting to bore me. Oh and Snivellus, your shafted because you don't have a tom like Lucius and Rodolphus here so you might just have to go and get tanked." Sirius retorts, a smirk creeping into his face. He high-fives James and they begin to walk away, laughing a the shocked faces of the Slytherins.

All, except for Lucius who looks completely murderous, his face turning redder by the second. Faster than the Marauders could have reacted, Lucius doesn't reach for his wand, but he lunges for Sirius and tackles him, kicking James in the face on the way down, which doesn't bother him at all.

What surprises every one there at the moment is that no one interferes. Neither James, Rodolphus, Peter or Severus try to stop the fight. It's as if they knew it was bound to happen and that is was between them at the moment. So, they all just stood around and watched as they tumbled on the ground, each gaining the upper hand for seconds at a time.

After about 15 minutes, Lucius gets up, kicks Sirius in the stomach and walks back to his friends with a bloody and probably broken nose; a black and swollen left eye; and probably multiple scratches all over his body, something that Narcissa was hoping very badly to investigate later that night. " Now that I have officially done you over, Good-bye." He grabs Narcissa's hand and they walk away. And it was true that Sirius was done over, with two swollen and purple eyes; a bloody and swollen lip; a definitely broken nose; a gash across his cheek from a particularly hard punch; and blood coming out from _inside _his mouth.

When the Slytherins were a good a good distance away, Bella asks, " Where do you suppose Regulus is? I haven't seen him all day and not yesterday either, for that matter."

" I saw him yesterday, but he wouldn't saw much about what he was doing. He seemed very stressed. Not to be mean to him, but it seemed like something was up arse." Rodolphus replies to his girlfriend, suddenly deep in thought wondering what _was _happening with Regulus.

" Oh, well, with Auntie Walburga's sons, we never know what's going on."

" Ugh, sister, no need to remind me that the person who just hurt my Lucius is in my family. Eww." Narcissa says.

" Sorry, Cissy."

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk back to their common room is quiet except for a few secretive giggles coming from Bella and Cissy which no one even attempts to figure out, having given up years ago. As they are about to open the door, they bump into the person that was on all of their minds. " Regulus! Where have you been?" they all shout almost in complete unison, surprising all of them, especially Regulus.<p>

He looks at each of them as though they had all gone mad. " I was around. I was also looking for you. Why is it you are all covered in food? Why was it that I had to here about your hexing war from a MudBlood Hufflepuff, who I had to hex after I heard? And why the hell don't you guys already have your bags so we can go down to the carriages already?" He says, avoiding the question.

" We are covered in food because the damn Marauders blew up our food, which reminds my I am very hungry. You had to hear from a bloody Hufflepuff because Dumbledore had to walk in and gave us three weeks of detention when we returned. We are late because my Lucius here got into a ruck with your bloody brother. And we were coming here to get our bags, so can you let us so we can leave this bloody place?" Narcissa snaps.

Regulus moves out of the way to let his friends pass by him. When all of them have entered, he follows, closing the door behind him. He was also yet to grab his luggage. The girls leave the guys to head to their room. Less than five minutes later though, they have all met downstairs again and are heading outside to the carriages. When they arrive at the carriages they are surprised to see that most of them are still there. They move to the one they usually take, an all black carriage with matching horses. They were both such a pure black that the Slytherins quite enjoyed them so much that they didn't torture the animal much, only by clearly over filling the the carriage by all six of they stuffing into it. Not the girls mind much.

When they arrive at the Hogsmeade Train Station, they hop out of the carriage, bags in tow and head towards the train, hoping to be first in the Slytherin compartment. Their hopes are worth it as they are. They enter the largest most comfortable compartment, the prefect compartment. They had hexed the prefects to oblivion the day before so they could have the compartment. Once they are settled, Rodolphus asks the question on each of their minds, except for Regulus's.

" Why we you so distracted yesterday, Regulus? You seemed as if you were deep in thought. What's on your mind?"

" It's nothing. Just a big decision coming up and I'll tell you as soon as I make up my mind for sure." Regulus replies, trying to keep an anxious look off his face and hoping some one changes the subject soon.

" Okay, then?" Both Bella and Cissy say uncertainly.

What saves Regulus or anyone else from trying to break the uncomfortable silence that falls over them is a sudden crash as the compartment door opens to reveal the Marauders, this time all four. Remus still looking quite pale but still able to glare like the rest of them.

" What the hell do you want?" Lucius sneers, giving Sirius a look of naked hatred.

" We are here to finish what you started. _Piphalus!_" James replies, seeing that Sirius was busy giving Lucius a death glare, sending the curse towards Narcissa, just to rile Lucius up. The curse hits her and she shouts out louder than ever. Her mouth feeling as if it's on fire.

Lucius's gaze turns murderous and he pulls out his wand and cast the hex faster than any of them ever thought possible, sending the hex towards James. " _Trismus._" As he says the curse, he hears Bella reverse the curse on Cissy.

James' mouth seals shut as the others pull out their wands. The Marauders are forced backwards as the fight progresses and are forced into the next compartment where unfortunately, Lily Potter was doing end of the year rounds. " What the bloody hell in going on here?" Lily exclaims, as she must dodge a head enlargement curse.

Of course no one listens to her and Bellatrix sends a charm that will most likely end the whole fight and get a laugh out of everyone there. She repeats the same hex four times, once for each Marauder. "_Adesco Membrum, Adesco Membrum, Adesco Membrum, Adesco Membrum!_" She laughs as one by one, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter each get a stiffy. The guy's eyes widen as they look down at themselves, Lily's mouth drops to the floor, and the Slytherins break out into raucous laughter. Rodolphus pulls his girlfriend in and kisses her proudly as Narcissa high-fives her sister.

When the laughs begin to die down- only slightly- Lily finally has regained the ability to speak. " This is unacceptable!" she begins, strongly, but another look at the Marauders leaves her breathless and she almost loses her cool. " Don't do it again." She says, turning and walking away before the others could see her break out in laughter. One comment stops her in her tracks, and erases all thoughts of laughing.

" That's right, run away you little MudBlood." Bella sneers, still on the high from what she had just done. " That's all you ever do. Run away and cry. Let me guess why... hm... oh yeah, you're worthless scum." The Marauders look at her in shock, except for James who has a murderous look on his face. The Slytherins have smirks plastered on their faces, waiting to see what she would do. She spins on her heel, glares at them speechlessly.

" Bellatrix, you don't have the right to call anyone a worthless piece of scum because all that will happen to you in your future is, you will join Voldemort and then, you will die and no one will mourn you. You will go down as another cunt that went down with the wrong person." Lily replies, a smile creeping into he face. When she finishes her rant, the train lurches forward and they all just notice that they are surrounded by other students that had come onto the train at random times in the who exchange.

Most of the other houses that had come onto the train had disgusted looks on their faces because of Bella's comment but the newly arrived Slytherins looked as if they wanted to join Bella in insulting Lily. " Ha, if I join Voldemort, and I do die, I will make sure I bring you with me. Either way your dying even if I don't. You all heard that, right? I will kill Lily Evans _when_ I join _Lord_ Voldemort. There is nothing any MudBlood, Blood-Traitor or even a Pure-Blood can do to stop me. Ha, ha." Bellatrix has such a look of hatred that a flash of terror moves down Lily's spine. Then Bella smiles- so warmly you would have thought she would not have been capable of even frowning. She reaches for Rodolphus's hand and he proudly places his in hers. " Let's get back to our compartment, honey." She turns walking away, dragging Rodolphus along. Her friends and the other Slytherins following suit, each smirking at Lily as they pass.

* * *

><p>Okay, well there is Chapter Two. :). Don't forget to comment!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Sorrow, Memories and

**The Unworthy Lives of the True Blood Traitors**

_By: DarkeFire_

Chapter 3: Sorrow, Memories and Summer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own:( tho I wish I did.**_

* * *

><p>All of the Slytherins congratulated and laughed about Lily, all but one. Severus. He had known her longer than any of them. They had been true friends at one time. He still loved her in the bottom of his heart. Hearing his 'friend' say that about her, hurt him in a place that nothing else could trigger. He could get through a stupid prank from that prat Potter, insults from the numerous people who have insulted him, but he could not stand watching Lily hurt. It took everything he had not to jump in front of Lily and protect her.<p>

While Bella was getting showered by 'good jobs' Severus wanted to hex her into oblivion. Severus sat in the corner in the compartment. Hoping no one would even make note he was there. Of course, this was Severus Snape, and he never got what he hoped for. " What's on your mind, Severus?" Bella asks, and Severus's head snaps up to see that the crowd has dispersed, Cissy and Lucius had probably gone off somewhere to snog, Regulus had probably gone off to torture some unsuspecting Hufflepuffs, and Rodolphus was taking a nap on Bella's lap. Severus absently wondered how long he had been contemplating the whole situation.

Suddenly remembering that Bella had asked him something, he replies with the first thing that comes to his mind. " Uh, nothing." He mentally slaps himself for not coming up with anything better.

" I am not dumb, y'know. Plus, I'm a girl. That term is grafted into my DNA. I know it automatically means that some thing's up. So, get it over with and tell me."

" I know you're not dumb. And like I said, it truly is nothing. Just wondering about this summer, I have a feeling that this summer will be especially unbearable being near Evans." Severus lied, hoping she wouldn't notice his slight hesitation.

" Fine, then, don't tell me." Bella snaps, and begins to stroke her boyfriend's hair and paying no more attention to Severus.

Severus rolls his eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice and as his mind trails back to Lily, he remember the two absolute worst days of his life...so far that is. First, is the first time Lily blew up at him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lily, wait up. Come on! Let's talk about this." he shouted at her.<em>

" _No, Severus, there is nothing to say, other than that you are a hypocrite. You tell me not to get mixed in with James, Sirius and Remus and tell me to trust you because we have been friends for such a long time. And when I tell you that the Slytherins are a bad bunch and you shouldn't be mixed up with them, you blow it off your shoulder. As a friend, I am asking you to stop hanging out with them." Lily says, taking a step towards him_

" _Please, you have to understand. I want to be your friend. Like you said, I don't feel like giving up seven years of friendship on some prats. Let this go. Let's just leave this behind. Please?" Severus says with such sincerity that she nods. _

" _Okay. Let's go to the library. I need more books." She smiles at him. He nods back, grabs her hand and drags her._

* * *

><p>Severus smiles at the end of that memory. Sadly, another quickly comes to his mind and wipes the smile from his face.<p>

* * *

><p>" <em>Let me down now, Potter. Now!" he shouts over the laughs of Sirius, Remus, Peter, and various others. Suddenly, he hears the voice of the one person who will help him. Just as the thing he dreads get shouted.<em>

" _Leave him alone, NOW!" Lily shouts, coming up the hill._

" _Pull down his pants!" Sirius shouts at the same time, drowning out Lily to everyone but Severus. Severus looks up an suddenly sees his robes have come up his chest to expose his over-sized pants._

_This time, Lily makes sure she is heard. " JAMES POTTER! LEAVE SEVERUS ALONE THIS INSTANT!" Lily's voice comes like thunder after lightning has struck barely ten feet away from you._

_James turns around, losing his concentration, letting Severus fall to the grass below. Severus sees Lily brush past James and comes to help Severus up. " You are a unbearable git, y'know that?" Lily says, glaring at James._

_James shrugs. " I guess I do now." Lily's glare intensifies. " Y'know, Snivellus, you're lucky Evans was here to save you."_

" _Shut the crack up, Potter. I don't need help from any MudBlood." As soon as the word leaves his mouth, his hands move to his mouth and he turns to face Lily. The moment he sees Lily, he knows he's lost her. " Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He could tell she was close to tears and his heart cracked at that moment._

" _It shouldn't have come out at all, Severus. Good-bye." Severus's heart shattered. Without giving him time to reply, she spins on her heel and runs away from him. At that moment, he knew there would not be a talking this through and getting through it. He knew he had lost her... forever._

* * *

><p>As Severus snapped out of his reverie he knew he was about to cry. He looks out of the window and sees that there is still another hour or two left to get home he closes his eye, pretending to sleep.<p>

An hour and twenty-two minutes later, to be exact, the train come to a jolting stop and Severus, Lucius, Rodolphus and Regulus all jolt awake. All six of them get up, grab their luggage and move to get out of the compartment. All the other Slytherins are already in the hallway but as soon as their compartment door opens, they move back. No one messes with them, unless they want to get hexed into oblivion.

* * *

><p>When they finally get off the train, Bella and Cissy separate to go find their parents and their sister , leaving the guys alone. They stand there, not quite sure what to do, for Severus had to catch another train, but didn't want the others to see. Eventually, Rodolphus spoke up.<p>

" Um, I see my parents." He says awkwardly, feeling strange, breaking the silence. Slowly, he walks away, not really sure how awkward the others felt.

A few seconds after Rodolphus is out of sight, Regulus walks away, not saying anything. Lucius and Severus look after him, surprised at his sudden departure. Lucius sighs and looks over at Severus. " I guess it's my turn, see ya next year." He mumbles before walking away. As soon as Lucius is out of sight, Severus breathes out a sigh of relief and walks towards his next train.

A few meters from it, he stops cold. Lily is standing there also. He couldn't believe his luck. Today, after everything that had gone on, had to be the day she took the same train, rather than going with mummy and daddy. He sighs and takes the final steps, standing next to her, and turns, facing forward. He does not speak and she does not attempt to either. They themselves can feel the tension in the air. And if you were looking at them, you would have been able to see it.

Severus knew that Lily had noticed him but she did not show it. She hadn't looked over at him once, nor had she twitched a finger. Her face was unreadable and her chin was held high and stiff. Her body was tense but her eyes remained calm.

Severus, on the other hand, looked absolutely anxious. His hands were noticeably shaking, his eyes and head darting from her to what was in front of him. His leg twitching, ever so often. Severus wanted to talk to her desperately. Wanted to her friend again, for her to confide in him. But he also wanted to convince himself forget about her. He wanted to want her out of his life. He also _knew _that would never happen. He would always love her.

An hour later, the train came to a stop and Severus hurried to get up, grab his luggage and exit the compartment, as to not run into Lily. Unfortunately, Lily had the same. He ran right into her, both of them dropping their luggage. " Oh, sorry." Lily murmurs, not knowing it was him. She looks up and her mouth almost drops. " Bye, Severus." She says, icily.

" No, wait, Lily." he says.

She turns on him. " No, I don't want to, Severus. Now, good-bye." She snaps, turns and walks away before he could even attempt to call out to her again. Slowly, he picks up his luggage and begins to walk towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Bella and Cissy were happy to be away from that wretched school. On the way out of the train station, they saw Evan Rosier. " Oy, Evan!" Bella shouts when she sees him.<p>

" What?" He replies from a few meters away.

" C'mere." she says and he begins to walk towards her and her sister. " Are your parents here yet?" she asks, cruelly.

" No." he replies, icily.

" Oh, no, that's right. Their dead right?" Bella says, in a mock sympathy voice.

" You knew that, Black. So what the hell do you want?"

" Oh, so there is supposed to be another reason other than just to torture you? I never knew that. Did you Cissy?"

" Nope. I thought torturing someone was reason enough." she says with a snicker, paying more attention to her nails than to the conversation on hand.

" Sod off, Black. And, I'd be careful if I were you, Bella. Wouldn't want to lose that pretty face." He sneers, glaring at them one last time and walking away.

Bella laughs out loud and turns to face her sister. " That was priceless! Don't you think, Cissy?" She says, pulling her sister's hand down so she'd look at her in the face.

" Yes, yes, sister. But it happens every year, do you blame me for being more interested in that fact that my nails look horrible?"

" Sister, come on. His parents died three months ago. That is obviously a sore subject for him. It's like the Dark Lord killed them to give me someone to bother today. It's perfect."

" Yes, again, you torture someone every year and I have to say the same thing. Change it up next year."

" Like do what? Actually kill someone next year. If you say so. I'll be an honorary Death Eater and it won't matter if I kill anyone. When the Dark Lord takes over, we will be safe. And we will be laughing at the bodies of whoever fought against us."

" Now, that sounds more like it." Narcissa replies with a chuckle, finally pulling back her arm.

" Let's go find mummy." Bella says, moving away from her sister, but not for long because Cissy follows quickly.

* * *

><p>Regulus catches a sight of his brother on his way out of King's Cross. He sees him with that prat James Potter and his brother Matthew Potter. Regulus rolls his eyes and walks out. The sun hits his eyes painfully and he sees his parents. He rushes over to them. They disapparate as soon as he reaches them, not wanting to stick around to see their family's disgrace.<p>

* * *

><p>Rodolphus sees his mother and brother, not really wanting to be around them. He hated seeing his brother, who looked so much like his father. And his mother who he hated just for being alive when his father had to die. He slowly walks to them. " Hello, Mother." He stiffly acknowledges his mother. He nods absently to his brother, not quite looking at him. " Are we leaving now?" he says, impatiently.<p>

His mother nods, stiffly taking one hand of each of her sons, and disapparates. As soon as they reach the house, Rodolphus drops his mother's hand and walks into the house.

* * *

><p>Well, there is Chapter Two. Um, review or favorite or both. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought and if i should change anything? Well till next time! :)<p>

-DarkeFire


	4. Rounds, Hogwarts, And Starts

**The Unworthy Lives of the True Blood-Traitors**

Chapter 4: Rounds, Hogwarts and Starts

_By: DarkeFire_

_Author's note: So I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I hate writers block!_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except for the characters I make up. Hehe.**_

* * *

><p>" Hey, honey." Bella says, plopping onto Rodolphus's leg and kissing him on the cheek.<p>

" Hey." he replies, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" How was your summer?" she asks.

" Good... Is your sister coming?" he asks, looking into her eyes.

She smiles. " Yeah. She wanted to go look for Lucius. I'm mean she talked non-stop about him, I couldn't believe she stopped talking about her hair long enough to think of anyone else."

Rodolphus chuckles. " Well, Lucius was here a little while ago but he left to find you guys. When I found him, we came here but he just dropped off his bags and left. They are perfect for each other. Wow, so ridiculous. I could _never _have a relationship like that."

" Oh, I agree. _Never._" They smile at each other and take the moment of silence to lean in and kiss.

* * *

><p>They have a few perfect minutes until a voice interrupts them. " Get a room, or learn how to kiss properly." Cissy says, entering the compartment, Lucius attached to her by her hand and Regulus following.<p>

" Sod off, Cissy, like you could do any better." Bella sneers.

" Oh, you wanna bet on that?" Cissy replies.

" Oh, hell ye-"

" Oh, no. I for one do not want to see my best friends snogging while I have no one." Regulus says, cutting Bella's retort off.

" Yes, but we do. You can go ask Janie Selwyn to snog. She's been after you for the past two years, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Rodolphus says, sarcastically.

" Okay, one, ew. I wouldn't snog Selwyn for a million galleons. And second, the only reason you wouldn't mind is because you will actually be participating in the snogging."

" Okay," Lucius interjects, " let's settle this. All in favor of the snogging contest?" Bella, Cissy, Rodolphus and Lucius all raise their hands. They are interrupted when the door to the compartment slams open to reveal Severus, looking as sullen as usual.

" Whoa. What is the question asked, 'cuz it's obvious Regulus is losing?" Severus asks, surprised by the hands in the air.

" Oh, we are deciding whether or not to have a make-out contest because my sister so stupidly challenged my ability. Oh, and I was about to cheer Regulus up by saying he could judge but I don't think he would even enjoy that after losing this bad." Bella explains, suppressing laughter.

Regulus sends a death glare her way and looks over at Severus. " What do you vote? Yes or no."

Severus looks over all of his friends. " Uh, no. Definitely no."

" Oh, well, still majority rules. And apparently, it's four yes and two no. We win." Cissy gloats. " But don't worry, boys, you can judge."

Both Regulus and Severus roll their eyes but don't say anything. " May I just ask how this conversation got so strange?" Severus asks, his mind already slipping towards Lily and how this year will turn out.

" Well, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that we are a strange bunch." Regulus sarcastically Murmurs just loud enough for all of them to hear. Severus rolls his eyes.

" Cissy? Bella?" the whole group hears seconds before the there is a knock on the door and it slides open.

" Dromeda, what do you want?" Bella says, looking up at her other sister.

" Nothing. I don't have to need anything, now do I, just to see my sisters?" Dromeda snaps, moving to take the seat next to Severus.

Suddenly, Cissy smile as bittersweetly as possible. " Of course not sister."

" Ah, didn't think so. So, what were you guys doing before I came in?" She asks.

" Oh, we were just voting on a snogging contest. So, who do you choose. Reg or Sev?" Bella says with a most haunting smile.

Dromeda coughs. " And why must I participate?"

" Ah, the answer to that is very simply. You are a Black sister. And when two of the three are doing something, and the third is around, she must participate. So, again, Sev or Reg?" Bella says, rolling her eyes.

" Why has this rule never been enforced before?" She asks, critically.

" Oh, it would have been, if you were ever around. I mean, we never seem to find you. Where are you always hiding?" Cissy asks, not truly interested.

"I am not hiding and I don't feel like participating in a snogging contest. Especially with either of these two." she says while her mind moves to Ted.

" Hey!" Regulus says. Everyone ignores him.

" Fine, maybe you will be a judge. Neither of them want to apparently." Bella says, glaring at the boys.

" Okay, I officially regret coming here. But as long as it gets me out of participating I'm up for it." she shrugs. " Ugh, so go ahead."

The couples roll their eyes but shrug. They lean forward to begin snogging even though even Bella feels ridiculous at bringing the argument this far.

Before their lips meet, the door slide/slams open again but this time to reveal Lily Evans. " Oi, hurry up and get to the- what the hell are you guys doing in this compartment. If you hadn't noticed, the is the prefect's compartment and you guys are obviously not Prefects."

" What's it to you MudBlood? You have no right to taint this train with your presence, or us for that matter. Furthermore, your word is crack to us so we won't leave. We won this place fair and square, sorta." Rodolphus says.

Lily rolls her eyes. " Well, I am Head Girl so this situation has everything to do with me. And do you have any idea where the Prefects are?"

" No, why should we know, and if we did know, why would we even tell you?" Lucius retorts, glaring at Lily.

Lily glares back. " Sod off." She shrugs something coming to her mind. " Have fun in detention later." and with that, she smirks and walks away.

" I really hate her." Severus mumbles, mostly trying to convince himself.

* * *

><p>The carriage comes to a jerking stop, stopping their laughs, almost knocking Bells off Rodolphus's legs. She silently curses the thestrals. She exits the carriage without a word. The others follow her lead. They all look around themselves, look at their personal hells for the last seven years. Severus catches sight of Lily walking into the castle with her best friends, Katherine and Lucille.<p>

Regulus sees his brother walking with James and Remus and slapping Peter. He shakes his head and glares at the disgrace his older brother was. He looks away to see that his friends had begun to walk.

None of them say a word until they enter the Great Hall. " We're back." Severus murmurs, looking around at the students, the teachers and the empty dishes. Most importantly, he was looking at Lily. She was laughing when she caught him looking at her. Her face falls and she glares at him. Rolling her eyes she turns away.

Bella rolls her eyes and looks at Severus. " Well, of course we're back. We've been back from some time. Catch on, won't you?"

Severus sighs. " That's not exactly what I meant and you know that. I meant more like we are back to this place for the final time."

" Yeah, I get it. Take a joke!" She hits him lightly on the arm. " God you have gotten so uptight since the end of fifth year." That time she speaks with true anger in her voice and she turns away from him. He sighs, he knows he is in such a bad mood because of what happened over the summer. He _knew_ that he shouldn't be taking it out on his friends, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Lily treat him like that had dredged up those feelings again.

They sit on the furthest table to the right. As soon as they sit, the doors open again and the first years enter, following Professor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>The sorting goes by faster than they expected. They fall back into the usual routine. They talk, laugh, ad soak in summer memories. They throw hexes around the Great Hall, barely under the radar of the teachers. They burst out laughing when Rodolphus sends a hex and the Gryffindors stand up, rubbing their behinds. Professor McGonagall sends them a death glare but returns to her dinner. The Gryffindors slowly sit back down, finally deciding that the seats had returned to normal, the most hesitant being the first years.<p>

Some time later, when everyone is full to the brim, Dumbledore stands up. " I hope everyone enjoyed this. Classes start tomorrow. Now, first years, please follow your house prefects to your common rooms. You will see your bags have already been brought up. Good Night." With that, the Great hall was filled with chaos. They could here the Prefects, including Evans and surprisingly Potter, shouting for the sixth years to follow them.

Bella grabbed Rodolphus's hand and began to lead her group out of the Great Hall. Severus looks back to see a flustered Lily being surrounded by first years. Severus wished he could help her. Wished she didn't hate him.

The group gets out of the Great Hall quickly and hurry in hope to arrive at the dungeons before the first years do. Their hopes are granted. " See ya, hon." Bella says to Rodolphus before he pulls her for a good-night kiss. Bella blushes, pulling away. She yanks her sister's arm, pulling her away from a smog fest with Lucius. Cissy bites her lip, her blush showing more on her fair skin. The girls hurry into their dormitories without another word.

Lucius and Rodolphus stand there, stunned at what had just happened. Severus and Regulus stare at them in amusement. They all look up in slight fear as the door opens again but calm when they see it's just Andromeda. " Hey, guys." she says walking towards them. " Have my sisters gone up yet?"

She looks expectantly at Lucius and Rodolphus, who are both staring into space with odd looks on their faces. Severus steps in. " Yeah. They went up a few minutes ago, leaving these two with unfinished snogs, if you were wondering about these two." He gestures toward Lucius and Rodolphus.

" Ah, I see. Well, as much as I'd just _love_ to finish those snogs I want to get up there before the first years catch up." She says sarcastically.

" Wait are they coming?" Regulus asks.

She nods. " I barely escaped Janie crushing me."

" We'd better hurry, Reg. Wouldn't want Janie to make a pucker face at you and ruin your rep with the first years. They have to be afraid of you by tomorrow." Severus says, a smile coming to his face as he grabs Lucius's arm and moves to enter the boys dormitory, not waiting for Regulus. Shaking his head, Regulus grabs Rodolphus's arm and hauls him to catch up with Severus.

As soon as they are pulled, Lucius and Rodolphus snap out of their trances and begin to walk fast as to escape the first years, having heard everything.

* * *

><p>" Hello, sisters!" Andromeda says, barging in on her sisters changing into their pajamas.<p>

" Bloody hell. Don't you ever knock!" Bella shouts, hastily pulling her shirt over her head.

Cissy screams, jumping onto her bed, but not saying anything else.

" Nothing planned for tonight?" Andromeda asks, addressing the pajamas as if her sisters hadn't just possibly broken her eardrums.

" Nope. Unless you count hopefully sneaking in to snog Rodolphus later tonight as plans." Bella says, sitting on her bed.

Andromeda laughs. " Very nice."

" So are either of you going to sleep, because I kinda want to sleep." Cissy chimes in from her bed.

" Well this is an amazing start to your seventh and final year. Absolutely nothing." Andromeda says turning to walk out of the room.

" See ya, sis." Bella calls after her.

* * *

><p>" Hey, hon."<p>

Rodolphus's eyes pop open as the words tickle his ear. He turns his head and meets the eyes of Bella. He smile and asks, " What are you doing here?"

Bella rolls her eyes in response. " What do you think?" She whispers, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the mouth. He hurries to deepen the kiss, his hand moving to her hair and his tongue invading her mouth. She moans leaning into him. He moves over and she moves onto the bed.

* * *

><p>OKAY! Well there was chapter four. Hoped you enjoyed it. Pleaseeeee review. I'll even offer a sneak peek at the next chapter! :)<p> 


	5. Pranks, Arguments, And Big News

**The Unworthy Lives of The True Blood-Traitors**

_By: DarkeFire_

Chapter 5: Pranks, Arguments, And Big News

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own much.**_

_**A/N: In case you haven't checked out my profile please read my friend's stories also. She's a great writer. Pen name: Darke Wispers!**_

* * *

><p>Narcissa awoke to find that class started in twenty minutes and she hadn't even started on her hair. She turned to scold her sister only to find her sister's bed empty. " Crap." She murmurs.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella had woken up about an hour before in the arms of her boyfriend. She moaned and turned over startling Rodolphus awake. His eyes open suddenly and he jumps slightly at the sight of his girlfriends dark eyes staring at him.<p>

" Hey, hon." Bella murmurs, putting her arm around him.

" Morning." He replies, his arms going around her waist. He pulls her up to kiss her on the lips lightly.

She pulls back and sighs. " We'd better get going. Wouldn't want to miss breakfast."

He notes the sarcastic glint in her eyes. " Of course, wouldn't want to be late for breakfast." He murmurs before bringing her lips back to meet his.

" Rolf, get a room." Lucius snickers, from the door, about to leave with Reg and Sev in tow.

" This is my room." He replies, turning to glare at Lucius.

" Whatever." Regulus says, following Lucius out of the room.

As soon as he is sure they guys are gone, Rodolphus brings Bella's lips to his. A fleeting thought passes her mind about waking up her sister but is quickly extinguished as Rodolphus's hand moves further and further down her waist.

* * *

><p>A while later, when she's dressed, and so is Rodolphus, Bella yelps. " OH, BLODDY HELL!"<p>

" What?" Rodolphus shouts from the bathroom, where he was brushing his teeth.

" I forgot to wake Cissy up. She is going to be so pissed! Sorry, hon, I've got to go." She hurries out of the room before he has the chance to reply. She enters the common room in such a rush that she doesn't notice the obvious prank waiting for her, until she is falling to the ground. " BLOODY HELL!" She shouts. " How the _HELL_ did they figure out the _BLOODY_ password this time?"

Rodolphus runs into the common room, having heard the exclamation from his room. " What's wrong?" he asks, a moment before falling onto the ground himself.

" Does that answer your question?" She asks, bitterly. She gets up very cautiously and moves towards the door to the girls dormitories. Bella rips open the door and enters the room, noticing that the light in the bathroom was turned on. She groans inwardly, knowing that was her sister.

Narcissa's head pokes out of the doorway and she glares at her sister standing in the entrance of the dormitories. " What the hell do you want?" she asks, far harsher than she should have been talking to her sister.

" Cissy, I'm so sorry. I got hung up with Rodolphus. And to make you feel better, I'm going to be late also." Bella says, not attempting to look her sister in the eye.

" No, that doesn't make me feel any better. I did not get any pleasure to make up for me being late. And don't apologize to me. Just come here and help me get ready. Class starts in fifteen minutes." Cissy says shrewdly, motioning for her sister to help her with her hair.

" Guess what, Cissy?" Bella says while putting the finishing touches to her sister's make-up.

" What?"

" Our damn cousin already found out the password to the common room."

" What? How do you know?" Cissy exclaims, standing up and being grateful that her sister had just finished her make-up.

" Oh, just a little prank that I got caught in on the way in here." Bella says, moving towards her bed to grab her bag.

" What is it this time?" Cissy says, slightly bored, moving ahead of her sister to the door.

" Oh, they buttered the floor of the common-"

" Ah!"

" -room." she finishes, hurrying to help her sister up.

" I hate Sirius Black!" Cissy yells, as she and her sister move carefully to the door.

" Don't we all?" Bella replies, checking her watch and yelping when she sees that they have five minutes to get to class. They reach the door, yank it open ad begin to run to class.

* * *

><p>They arrive at potions seconds after Professor Slughorn had begun the lesson. He sends a glare their way but doesn't press the matter, wanting to continue the class without anymore interruptions. The Hufflepuffs in the room snicker just loud enough for Narcissa and Bella to hear but not Professor Slughorn to. The Black sisters take the seats next to their boyfriends.<p>

" Where the hell were you?" Lucius whispers in Cissy's ear when Professor Slughorn turns around.

" Bella didn't wake me. Wait, she wasn't even there to wake me. She was in your freaking room." Cissy replies, whispering slightly louder so that Bella would hear.

" Don't drag me into this. It's not my fault you didn't go to _your_ boyfriend's room yesterday. And I told both you and Dromeda I was going so you should have set a few precautions in case you overslept." Bella whispers, not turning around

" I thought you were joking when you told us that. I didn't think you'd actually do that on the first day back!" Cissy whispers, slightly louder, earning a glare from Slughorn.

" Oh my God, you are such a drama queen. And who cares if I was joking. You never know with me, next time please set precautions before you make assumptions." Bella snaps, finally turning around, as Professor Slughorn moves his attention to Elsie Bonham who had been trowing paper airplanes at Evan Hurst.

Cissy rolls her eyes. " No, next time that you want to go out, don't."

" I can do what ever the hell I want. You can't stop me." Bella says, turning around, stopping the conversation abruptly. Cissy groans, but doesn't push the fact. They don't speak the rest of the class nor when the move on to History of Magic or Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

><p>By the time they are heading to the great Hall for lunch, they hadn't spoken a word to each other- aside from the murmured profanities that the other wasn't able to hear.<p>

Dromeda could feel the tension between her sisters as they sat down. Severus, Regulus, Lucius and Rodolphus- the latter two holding their girlfriends' hands- sit down awkwardly, unsure who's side to take. " Hey, guys." Dromeda says, feeling as if she had broken some sort of rule.

Both Bella and Cissy glare at their sister, then, noticing the other is glaring, glare at each other. " Um, hey, Dromeda." Severus says, attempting to begin a conversation. The other three boys look at Severus as if he were crazy. Strangely, the girls don't begin to glare at him, they just continue to glare at each other.

" Would I be crazy to ask what happened?" Dromeda asks. All four guys look up, mid-chew, and begin to nod franticly. Surprisingly, her sisters look up at her calmly, and nod slowly.

" Hey, Reg." A very familiar, nasal voice comes from behind Regulas, Lucius and Cissy. Andromeda, Bella and Rodolphus look up, despite the tension and their faces screw up with disgust.

Reg is the first to turn around, knowing who it was and wanting to get rid of her as fast he could. "What do you want, Slewyn?"

Janie smiles and bat her eyelashes. " Just wanted to come see _you_, of course."

" That's nice but I don't think that will work when no one with working eyes would ever want to see you. So, don't waste your time with me this year. Or better yet, don't waste _my_ time. You don't have a chance with this Black, you can try my brother though." Regulus turns back around, not caring what happened to Janie. Despite the tension at the table, chuckles escape all of their mouths at the mention of Sirius.

The laughter is feeble and dies immediately. " This time I mean it. What the hell happened? What could happen in a fourteen hour span of time that could make you guys hate each other when half that time you guys were asleep?" Andromeda says it with so much fury in her usually calm voice that they all look up at her with shocked looks on their faces.

" I'll start. Didn't I tell you guys last night that I might go see Rodolphus last night?" Bella says, looking past Rodolphus to her sister. She talks fast, hoping to get the upper-hand by speaking first.

" Yeah... Why?" Dromeda replies, cautiously.

" Because, if I had said that, doesn't there mean that there was a chance that I would follow through and Cissy would have to find a way to wake herself up in time to arrive at breakfast? That means it's not my fault that she and I _both _were late for class." Bella says all in one breath, her face turning red.

" You don't know how freaked _I _was. I woke up and I knew _I _was going to be late for class. And it doesn't even matter if you were late. You probably _chose _to be late._ I _had no choice." Cissy retorts, not looking at Dromeda but choosing to glare a Bella instead. Bella attempts to kick her sister, but instead, her cheeks become a deeper scarlet when Lucius yelps in pain.

" Ow! Who and what the bloody hell was that?" Lucius exclaims, sending a death glare at Rodolphus, assuming it was him.

" It wasn't me!" Rodolphus says, defensively, seeing the glare Lucius was sending him.

" Who else could it have been?" Lucius says stupidly, before his gaze falls on Bella.

Bella smiles, quickly coming up with a very lame excuse. " Sorry, I forgot to say 'pass it on'." At that, both Cissy and Lucius glare at her. " What? I said I was sorry. Just because I'm not totally sorry about not being with _you _this morning doesn't mean I'm not sorry for not waking you up, because I am."

Both of their gazes soften and they nod. " Finally. Apology accepted." Cissy says, a smile creping onto her face.

* * *

><p>Later that day, on the way to the Prefect meeting the the topic is brought up again. " Sis, I cannot believe you went through all that trouble when you were going to forgive Bella all along. Wow, you are such a drama queen." Andromeda says, being the first to talk the whole walk.<p>

" Yeah, but who cares. That's why you love me. Ha! I got you that time." Cissy says, not wanting to talk about it.

" I'm pretty sure I love you because you would kill anyone who said they didn't love you." Andromeda says.

" That is so... true." Cissy replies, just happy to get the conversation away from her.

" Is it true? Is it true?" Abraham Grimstone says, running towards them, and anxious look on his face.

" Is what true?" Regulus, Andromeda, Cissy and Lucius all shout together, making Abe stop with fright.

Abe begins nervously. " Is it true that Sirius Black is going out with Lily Evans?" It's obvious he is directing the question at Regulus, but Regulus looked utterly shocked, not wanting to believe that even though he hated his brother, he could not have him tarnish the family name by dating a MubBlood.

Lucius points to Regulus, attempting to answer for him. " Um, I think that means he doesn't know and that you should probably rum unless you want to suffer an untimely death. And, just saying, this is your only warning." Abe's eyes widen in fear and understanding and he hurries past them.

" Reg? Are you okay?" Andromeda asks anxiously, pulling on his arm, hoping to get some response.

Reg nods and continues to walk, wanting to get to the meeting.

* * *

><p>Ah! SHOCKER! He he. Please review!<p> 


	6. Prefect Meetings, Insults, and Annoyance

**The Unworthy Lives of the True Blood-Traitors**

_By: DarkeFire_

Chapter 6: Prefect Meetings, Insults, and Annoyance

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Pinky promise.**_

_**A/N: I am soooooo sorry! School started and it's stressful.**_

* * *

><p>Regulus didn't know what to think as they walked down the final corridor to the meeting. No one dares interrupt his thoughts. On one hand he wanted to be completely angry at his brother for betraying the family like this. On the other hand, he couldn't be. As far as he and Sirius were concerned, Sirius wasn't part of the family anymore. Even he himself didn't know why he cared. He knew he shouldn't care. He couldn't stop.<p>

They are the last ones to arrive at the meeting, having been the only ones stopped by Abraham. The room falls silent when they enter. Lily looks up at them and glares. " Why are you guys late? This is the first meeting you are supposed to be on time." she groans, and motions for them to sit down. " Hurry so we can get started."

They sit but all glare at her. She begins the meeting but is quickly distracted by the glares and turns to them. She begins to glare at them and the tension in the room grow and grows until a voice they recognize breaks in. " What the hell are you doing, Evans? This is a Prefect meeting. Get back to the point and stop making eyes at the other Black. Isn't one enough?" James Potter says, from the Magic History book next to Lily. No one had even noticed him until that moment. He was the most unexpected person to be at a Prefect meeting. Even though the last part of his rant was supposed to be a joke, they heard the resentment underneath.

The Slytherins turn to glare at him. Lily follows. " What does it matter to you? You don't want to be here anyways. Even more, you shouldn't be. Everyone at this school knows Remus should have been Head Boy. _You _weren't even a Prefect. So, don't try to give your opinion, Potter." she snaps, avoiding the last question.

James rolls his eyes. " Just get back to rounds." He moves his eyes and looks straight at Regulus. " And you. For crying out loud, leave it alone. No one here needs to here your whines. Got a problem, take it up with Evans later." His eyes are filled with such intensity that Regulus backs off. Everyone else stares in awe, not knowing what to do until Lily begins to speak again.

The room is silent except for Lily's voice the whole time, except for the occasional argument that James begins. Everyone is in complete shock James had even mentioned it, knowing he had been completely infatuated with her since First year. No one even knew what to even to do.. Even when Lily paused for answers or any type of response you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

><p>Finally, Lily dismissed the group, handing out patrol schedules. As soon as they dismiss, the whispers begin. As the room clears out, James and Remus hurrying as fast as they can, probably James' doing, it become evident that Lily is hoping to stay behind to avoid the questions.<p>

Lily looks up as they walk towards her, already knowing who it would be. She sighs. " What do you want?" she speaks with the weariness of a person who has lived through to much for herself to bear.

They stand in shock, staring at her, wondering if she really meant that comment. Finally, Dromeda speaks up. " I honestly can't believe you don't know the answer to that. I always thought those grades meant you knew a little more that a good for nothing MudBlood." The final word catches in her throat, thoughts of Ted beginning to swirl in her thought once again.

Lily's eyes widen. " Do you want another week of detention? And yes, I do know what you were coming here to ask and the only response to that is that it is none of your business." She gathers her things much quicker, in hopes to leave the conversation behind her.

Cissy chuckles derisively in her sisters defense. " Like you would abuse your power like that. Anyways, I'd like to see you even try that." Her hand goes instinctively to her leg, where her wand is just inside the material of her boot.

Lily stays quiet, knowing herself that she wouldn't abuse her power like that. Lucius, Cissy and Dromeda chuckle slightly at her silence but are mostly focused on Reg who hadn't said a word since they had walked over. He is just staring at Lily in the most peculiar way, strangely intense but with an undertone. As if trying to see more than what was on the surface. Finally, he sighs. " Nope, can't see it."

Everyone stares in shock at the words. They hang in the room, increasing the tension. Finally, Lily has had enough and moves around them to walk towards the door. She is surprised when they don't immediately follow her or stop her from leaving. The pause isn't long though. When she reaches the door, they are halfway across the room, Regulas in front, the intense stare now on all of their faces. She leaves the room quickly, hoping to lose them where they must go in a different direction to go the dungeons.

No such luck, they cut her off after a few corridors and loom over her menacingly. She rolls her eyes, hoping this wouldn't last long, she had plans with Sirius. " A couple of things. First, you know it kinda is my business since he is my brother." Regulas says, his voice scarily calm.

For the first time that night, Lily laughs with true amusement. " You have absolutely no right! Your whole family disowned him. You should want nothing to do with him! He sure wants nothing to do with you. So, BUTT out!" The end comes out a little more passionately than she intended, but it got her point across.

" Fine, I'll give you that. But, just think about it Evans, do you really want anything to do with my brother? I don't know him that well, nor do I want to, but I know his reputation, he'll crush you like the Dark Lord will do with any Muggle." This speech wasn't to hurt her of course, but to stop himself from being ridiculed. He would be the laughingstock of the Slytherins. He had to make her rethink the whole relationship with his brother.

Suddenly, a voice echoes from behind them. " What the bloody hell is going on here?" Regulus's eyes close and he knows he's made a mistake. Sirius pushes his way through and grabs Lily's hand." What are you guys doing? This is none of your business. Leave us alone!" He pushes Reg back and the others separate to let him by.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bella and Rodolphus sit in shock as Dromeda fills them in what happened the night before. They hurry, hoping Reg didn't show up before she had explained everything. Lucius and Cissy sit silently, letting Dromeda do the talking. Severus walks in a few minutes after when Dromeda is explaining what happened at the beginning of the meeting. " What are we talking about here?" Severus asks.<p>

They all look up as if knocked out of a trance. Dromeda shrugs as if it's no big deal. " Evans is dating Black."

Severus's eyes widen. " _Sirius _Black?" He says, incredulously, looking towards the Gryffindor table.

" No Regulus." Dromeda says sarcastically. " Of course, we mean Sirius. No self-respecting Slytherin would date a Gryffindor, especially Lily Evans. Plus, Reg would choke you to death if he heard you actually considering him with Evans. You should know that Sev."

Severus grumbles but remains silent, eating his breakfast. Dromeda continues telling Bella about the night before. As she finishes with Sirius butting in, Regulus stumbles into the Great Hall, a disgruntled look on his face. He mutters something about stupid brothers and stinking MudBloods as he sits down and stuffs three pieces of bacon into his mouth, staring towards the Gryffindor. The thought, _if looks could kill, _passes through the minds of his friends around him as he stares at his brother, his arm slung carelessly across Evans' shoulder.

Regulus emits a strange growl coming from his throat. His friends stare at him half in shock and half in fear. He looks away suddenly as if he was about to be sick. He looks up at his friends and glares. "What are you guys staring at?" He snaps before grabbing three more pieces of bacon into his mouth. More for something to do, because, to be honest, his appetite was gone.

They leave the case alone and prepare for an awkward day. Three classes with the Gryffindors and looking back at the table, the tension between the Marauders was evident. Even with Katherine and Lucille there, James glare was hard to ignore.

* * *

><p>The day turns out to be surprisingly worse than they thought. The tension between the brothers grew from History of Magic, continued into Herbology, and by the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Regulus was ready to punch his brother in the face. It seemed to be as if he was intentionally trying to rile his brother up.<p>

The one thing no one was looking forward to, especially Reg, was detention. Hours with the bloody Marauders and with Pringle breathing down their necks the whole time. When the time comes to head to the trophy room, everyone is both weary from the day and wary about what will happen, especially if Professor Dumbledore needs Pringle for something.

" Reg, you need to speak. Ugh, you've barely said a word today. What if you forget how to speak?" Bella had been attempting to make Reg speak for the last ten minutes, with no success. " Have you already lost your voice?" She laughs, earning only a few chuckles from the rest of the group. Reg only gives her a look and continues to look forward and walk silently.

" Sis, I don't think it's gonna work. Just give up!" Cissy murmurs in her sisters ear, knowing it won't work. Bella would never back away from a challenge.

Bella simply rolls her eyes. " So, Reg..." She has a brilliant thought that she knows will probably earn her a punch in the face, but is fool-proof in getting him to talk. " ... How do you feel about you bro and the MudBlood. Cute couple, no? He he, think they've _snogged _yet?"

The whole group comes to a complete stop, looking from Bella to Reg as Reg turns to give her a murderous glare. _Oh, crap, _Bella thinks, looking into Reg's eyes. She won't back down though. On the surface she looks calm, defiant and devious.

Scarily calm, Reg speaks. " Nope, I don't think they are cute. Quite honestly, when I see them together, I want to punch them, or puke, but both would work fine." He shrugs. " And I'm sure they have snogged, but it won't be long."

His friends stare at him shock. Andromeda is the first one to get the courage to ask. " Won't be long until what?"

Reg, having walked a few meters ahead of them, turns back and simply states it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. " It won't be long until he leaves her for someone else." With that, he runs his hand through his hair and turns. The others follow; the rest of the walk is silent.

They are glad when they arrive at the Trophy Room, they are first. Pringle gives the a look between a smirk and a glare. " You know what to do. Begin." The sisters begin towards one side of the room, while Reg and Sev move away to the left corner. Reg went intentionally with Sev, knowing he wouldn't push him. Lucius and Rodolphus stay at the front of the room, wanting to give the first glare. The whole time, they feel Pringle's eyes on them the whole time.

The room was so quiet and cluttered that when the Gryffindors show up, it's obvious. All of them look up and glare when they walk in. First Potter and Pettigrew, followed by Lupin and and Black. They return the glares and without further direction, begin polishing the trophies. Unfortunately for every one in the room except for probably Reg and James, Pringle is needed by Dumbledore. He leaves with a clear warning to behave themselves.

As soon as he is out of earshot, Reg slips away from Sev and soundlessly moves to his brother. No one notices until the sound of pain leaves Sirius' lips. Everyone stares at them in utter disbelief. Only James has a slight smirk as if he wanted to do that. " You are an arse. I wish you weren't my brother. You don't deserve to be a Black. You are a disgrace and one day you'll pay for your indecencies." Without another word, he walks out of the room.

No one knew what to do. James wouldn't defend Sirius at that time. The Slytherins probably thought Sirius deserved worse. And the other Marauders didn't want to get caught in the middle of it and were the first ones to return to their work. Everyone follows his example and it's almost as if it's so silent that you can hear the entire left side of Sirius' face get swollen.

* * *

><p>The next day, Regulus takes pleasure in seeing Lily's distraught face at Sirius' purple one. She comforts him, under the glare from both James and Regulus. The other Marauders sitting far down the table with Katherine, awaiting Lucille.<p>

Regulus' friends watch him eat much calmer than the day before, content with the thought of his brother's relationship not lasting. The day goes much faster, no classes with the Gryffindors to aggravate Regulus. Two things make it horrible though. Regulus id called by Professor Dumbledore and is added another week of detention, but thankfully in a different venue.

The second thing is being both asked questions about his brother's relationship by clueless First years. And being ridiculed by all his fellow Slytherins. "How does it feel to be potentially a Half-blood family?" "You gonna be best man? Or is it going to be that ratty boy Pettigrew? Seems to be his only friend left."

By the end of the day, before heading to detention, he vents to his friends. " These people have got to shut up!i know nothing- nor do I want to- about my brother's 'relationship'. They are annoying the bloody hell out of me!" He groans loud enough for anyone in the dungeons to here and walks out to go for a walk.

All of his friends remain silent but the same thought passes through all of their minds. _I have to do something about that._

* * *

><p>Ah! that was loooong! Expect that more coming up. A lot of info. Not much relationship stuff except for Sirius and Lily. Please, please, please – yes I'm begging- review. Oh and um, imma start promoting this too. My friends and I are creating an HP website. We are at .com. For all you true HP freaks. :) I'll Be back soon.<p>

-DarkeFire


	7. Skipping, Ted and Attacks

**The Unworthy Lives of the True Blood-Traitors**

_By: DarkeFire_

Chapter 7: Skipping, Ted, and Attacks

_**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own anything. Not even a little.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. :(**_

* * *

><p>Regulus didn't know what to do after he left the common room. He knew he should probably go to detention, but he couldn't. What if there was going to be someone there to ridicule him? He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from getting into another fight. Even though he knew it would end soon, there was still that nagging voice in the back of his mind.<p>

So, instead of heading to Professor McGonagall, she had to tell him where he would be, he decided to head to the Astronomy Tower, hoping there wouldn't be any couples snogging there. He lucks out this one time and sits right underneath the window that looks straight out to the sunset. He didn't want to see it. It was to bright for him at that point.

In the empty room, with nothing to distract him, he began to _truly _think about his situation. Two main questions passes through his head. Why does it matter so much that Sirius is dating Lily Evans? He shouldn't care. That had passed his mind so much, and he knew it was true, he couldn't just drop it though. It was as if he had to find something to bother his brother with. That was probably true. That was the reason he punched him the night before.

The next question was the big one. What does he do now? He already made a huge deal and to go back, calmly, what would his friends say? They'd kill him. He made to much of a drama. He'd have to finish what he started. He'd continue sulking, he knew Lily and Sirius couldn't last. If they did, he'd have to change it. He couldn't let him do that to the family, even if he was the family disgrace, the ridicule surrounding the Blacks, would continue. That couldn't happen.

Suddenly, footsteps come from the stairs. A very familiar giggle comes up to him and he worries about what they will think about him being all alone where couples go to be alone. He doesn't have much time to worry when Narcissa and Lucius enter the room, hand in hand, laughs leaving both their lips. Unfortunately, the laughs faded when they saw Reg sitting there, looking miserable.

As he met the eyes of his friends, he returned to his usual, but still depressed, manner. " Skipping detention are we?" He says, sarcastically.

They both give him looks that say 'right back at you'. " 'Course _we_ are. What's your excuse?" She says, having to focus on his face a little more as the light in the room exits quicker.

He shrugs, noticing that she probably wouldn't see it, he pulls out his wand and murmurs, " Lumos." before replying to her question. " Don't have one. But I didn't even want to find out where I was going today. A little to much on my plate, don't you think. You were listening to me rant right?" He rolls his eyes, knowing no one was really listening.

Both Lucius' and Cissy's eyebrows go up, wondering if she really meant that question. " Okay? Moving on." Narcissa says, the last part a little to perky.

Reg rolls his eyes, but moves on. " I suppose you guys want me to leave?" Both of his friends look away, not saying anything. The silence was answer along. " Okay, I understand when I am not wanted somewhere. I'll find somewhere else to hide." He gets up swiftly and walks out of the room. As he closes the door, he hears Cissy's giggle and hurriedly walks down the steps of the tower.

As soon as he enters another corridor, he almost returns to the tower at the sight of what is in front of him. Sirius in a passionate embrace with none other than Lily Evans. He makes a strange gagging noise before quickly backing away just in time for Sirius and Lily not to see him. He breaths a sigh of relief and tries to compose himself before rounding the corner and putting his most sarcastic face on.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't the wittle Head Girl with, wait, shouldn't you be in detention, _brother_?" Reg says, just to annoy both of them. " I could take of points ya' know. Tsk, tsk, tsk, and the Head Girl actually condoning this type of behavior. Never thought I'd see the day. Well, you are the expert, Girlie. How many points do I take from Gryffindor? And how many detentions?" The words come out quickly, a smug smile on his face the whole time.

Both of their mouths are wide in shock, but their eyes are livid. Not having said a word since Reg had entered the corridor, had left them with no retorts. Sirius was mostly annoyed by the fact that Reg had brought up the fact that they were brothers, even though they had disowned him. Lily, on the other hand, was just angrily horrified about the whole situation. After about five minutes of awkward silence, Lily coughs embarrassedly and begins to speak. " Uh, no points are deducted, but he'll have to serve and extra week of detention. And as I recall, you should also be in detention, extra week for you also." She murmurs at first, growing slightly louder as she gives Reg his punishment.

Reg catches the slightly smug smile on her face and decides to not care. He simply shrugs and states firmly, " Fair enough." He moves pass them, walking away before pausing and saying, " Nice face, _brother_." Sirius turns around and lunges at Reg.

* * *

><p>Dromeda walks aimlessly through the corridors, not knowing what to do really. Bella, Rodolphus, and Severus being the only ones she knew for sure actually went to detention. Knowing Cissy and Lucius went to the Astronomy Tower. The only one she had no idea about was Reg, but he probably skipped also. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Only enough focus on her feet to make sure she doesn't run into any walls.<p>

It wasn't until she almost ran into a wall that she realized where she was. She was in the greenhouse used for Herbology classes. She wondered why her legs had brought he here. She hadn't even felt when she had exited the castle. She didn't care really. She down on a bench next to the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs, wondering herself what was on her mind. She had been pretty lonely this past week, despite the company of her friend, Wynona Wilkes, and her sisters and their boyfriends. She couldn't get the nagging feeling that something was missing out of the pit of her stomach.

In the end, she knew what it was, even though she didn't want to admit it in fear that she might begin to over think him once again. But, of course, she thought about him. He was exactly what was missing. Ted. Oh, how she missed him. She hated not being able to see him, or hear his laugh, or plainly just talk about him. She wished he could be there to wrap his arms around her and tell her that it'll be alright. That she would be okay. Trying to reassure herself about that wasn't working out so well.

She wanted so badly to tell her sisters, and explain to them how much both she and Ted care about each other. Andromeda knew she couldn't do that though. They would freak. Not caring about their feelings. All that mattered in her family was Blood-Status. Sometimes she even wondered if Sirius had had the right idea. Leaving soon, as to not deal with them later on. But then she begins to think about the true love she feels for her sisters, knowing Sirius never had that. The moment his parents realized his way of thinking, he was shunned. She actually loved her family. She wouldn't abandon them. Not the way Sirius had.

" Ugh, why does family have to be so difficult?" she shouts, listening to the light echoes in the room. She knew she shouldn't have time alone. She thought so much. She couldn't afford any doubt, not to either her family or Ted. Neither deserved her doubt.

Dromeda decided she couldn't be alone anymore. It was too much for her. She looks up from her hands- apparently she had been staring at them- to be surprised by how dark it had gotten. She enters the castle hoping to find Wynona or Augustus. What she wasn't expecting to see was James Potter snogging Lucille Johnson.

Andromeda could not believe her eyes. Lucille had hated James even longer than her best friend, Lily. But, it was difficult to deny what was right in front of her. It didn't seem that they cared that they were in complete view of anyone. They were too engrossed with each other. She nearly gags but instead begins to edge down the corridor. She barely makes it five meters before she slips on her robes and falls towards the ground. She manages to catch herself on the walls, but not before emitting a small, strange squeak that seems to be enough to separate the two.

They both look up in shock their lips swollen, hair slightly disheveled. Both of Lucille's hands go to her mouth and she hurries away without a word. Apparently she hadn't even realized what she had been doing. James, on the other hand, had recovered from the initial shock and was back to his usual annoying self. " Little Slytherin want a piece of me too?" He raises his eyebrows.

She rolls her eyes. " Get over yourself, Potter. Now, scurry, don't you have some first-year to terrorize? Or a certain girl to fawn over?" She gives him a knowing look before turning and quickly rounding the corner before he can reply.

* * *

><p>The group of friends is surprisingly quiet the next morning at breakfast. Wynona feeling strange taking the spot of Regulus, who was missing that morning. Even Dromeda wasn't paying attention to her, still engrossed with thoughts from last night.<p>

Finally, Bella, not knowing what was going on with her sisters, speaks up. " Should I have skipped detention too? Or is there something else up your arses?" Even she notices that the words came out exceedingly annoyed.

Rodolphus and Severus look up, also wondering what was going on with their friends. And wondering where there friends had been the night before. Narcissa and Lucius are the first to incriminate themselves. They exchange a quick, but obviously guilty look. Dromeda keeps her head down, but can't keep the blush in her cheeks and on the top of her ears. Wynona looks confused, looking at each of the friends, feeling like even more like an intruder.

Before any one of them can say anything, owls come bursting, bringing the post. None of them were really expecting anything, so they were surprised to see a large, chocolate brown owl flying towards the group. The owl lands gracefully, dropping a Daily Prophet, pecking at some leftover food on Severus' plate and leaves with quick practiced moves. They sit there for a few minutes, not really knowing what to do. Wondering if it'll be something to do with their families.

" Is anyone going to look at it?"

They all jump at the sound of Regulus' familiar voice. They look to see him sporting a black eye, but a surprisingly calm face. He must have come in during the confusion of the post. " What the bloody hell happened to you?" Rodolphus has the courage to ask.

Regulus shrugs, but nods over at his brother, now sporting two black eyes, a barely healed over gash on his cheek and obviously sore body. Compared to him, Regulus seemed in really good shape. " So, um, are you guys gonna look at the Prophet or is it just going to sit there?"

In the back of their minds, they were all grateful for the distraction Regulus brought. Now, they couldn't avoid it. Regulus shrugs and reaches for the paper. He read the headline and gives a small whoop, reading the names of casualties, mostly muggles but a few wizards. Foolish ones, trying to contradict the force of the Dark Lord. The others look around his shoulders and all give a whoop also as they see the good news.

Of course, there are those looking at them in sadness. Those who just lost someone. The ones being comforted by friends. But, for the Slytherins, this was great, perfect even. The Dark Lord was ascending and nothing could stop him. Especially not a one year old infant. (Wink, Wink) This meant they would enter the ranks of the Death Eaters, and have no worry of ever being contradicted. They will live in a perfect world. A world ruled by wizards.

This attack was just the beginning. So many more would die, but it would all be worth it for the final victory. Their victory.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: So there it is. getting a little more in depth with their problems. Please review or favorite, or both.! :) I hope to update in a week or less. :)_**


	8. Mothers, Brothers, and Hair

**The Unworthy Lives of the True Blood-Traitors**

_By: DarkeFire_

Chapter 8: Mothers, Brothers, And Hair

Disclaimer: I could go into a very detailed explanation about how I am not a brilliant, talented British author but instead I'll just say... I do not own any of this.

_**A/N: So sorry it took so long. Homework caught up with me plus I have been realllly lazy.**_ _**Since I bet no one really reads this, I'll get on with chapter eight. Enjoy! **_**:)**

**P.S. I also haven't updated because well I feel as if there is no much enthusiasm towards my stories. I truly enjoy writing but reviews make me feel as if people enjoy my stories. So, please review for faster updates and maybe even a sneak peek? ;)**

* * *

><p>Despite the annoyance from his brother the previous night, Reg felt better after the Prophet that moment. Walking with Dromeda and Wynona, the silence was quite comfortable. Unlike her sisters, Dromeda didn't feel the need to fill every moment with sound. It gave him time to think.<p>

For the first time ever, Dromeda felt the silence to be uncomfortable. Maybe it was the fact that she had so much on her mind that she really didn't want to think about. She truly did not want to think about the potential choice she would have to make between the love of her life and the ones that had always loved her.

As they enter the History of Magic room, just a few minutes early, Evan Rosier calls Reg over. He says his good byes to the girls and walks over to where Evan was sitting with Avery. " What do you want, Rosier?" The words come out much crueler than Reg had intended.

" Haha, getting an attitude are we? Still sore on your brother dating a little mud-blood are you?" Evan replies, earning laughs from most of the Slytherins in the vicinity.

" Sod off, Evan. Can't you find something else to talk about, or is your life really that unimportant?" Reg replies, feeling that he didn't put quite enough acid into those words.

" Aw, did I hit a nerve Reggy? Are you gonna go cry to your mummy?"

Reg smirks, loving the way he said that. " At least I have a mummy." Without waiting for a response, he saunters over to where the girls are sitting as Professor Binns enters the room.

* * *

><p>Cissy kicks her sisters chair again, later that day in Potions. For the past five minutes, Bella had been refusing to give her sister any attention. Finally, Cissy gives up, leans forward and pulls her sister's hair, getting her fingers stuck in the process. Both of the sisters wince in pain as Cissy tries to pull her hand out.<p>

Before long, Professor Slughorn walked over to see what had two girls squealing in the middle of his classroom. " Is there a problem here, ladies?"

" Not at all. How are things with you, Professor?" Cissy says as she finally manages to yank her hand out of her sister's hair, pulling back a fistful of her sister's hair. Bella emits such a girlish shriek that even Cissy wonders if it was her sister.

Slughorn gives the sisters a glare but doesn't reply. He continues with his lesson and Bella finally gives her sister some attention. " So what the bloody hell do you want?" Bella hisses, glaring at her sister.

"Well you're being awfully rude. I don't think I want to tell you now." Cissy gives her sister a look, but can't look at her glare for long. She looks over at Lucius who seemed to be holding back laughter. She looks back to her sister who didn't appear to have looked away. " Fine, I'll tell you. Look at Fabian and Gideon. They seem a little down to you?" Cissy gives her sister a not so discreet wink.

Bella glances at the brothers quickly before sharing a laugh with her sister when they drop a vial of leech juice.

* * *

><p>By the end of class, the brothers drop two more vials of leech juice and almost all of the fluxweed in the classroom. Even though under normal circumstances this would have made the sisters laugh, they were annoyed that by the end of class no one in the class had finished the potion they were supposed to be making.<p>

As the sisters walk out of the classroom at the end of the excruciatingly long double period they rejoiced in the fact that it was time for their free period. While the sisters, Sev and Lucius begin walking in the direction of the dungeons, Rodolphus lets go of Bella's hand. Bella looks up in shock, "Rodolphus?"

" Um, I have to go speak to Professor Dumbledore. I'll see you guys in Care of Magical Creatures." Rodolphus says that with so much sincerity and without hesitation that they don't doubt that is going to see Dumbledore.

" What are you going to talk to him about? I can come with you." Bella says, inching towards Rodolphus.

" I'd prefer to go alone. Its about my dad." He hated to to mention his father, but he really needed to get them off his back. They all exchange looks not caring that they were completely obvious to Rodolphus. They all nod and decide to leave him alone.

" Okay, we'll see you in class." Lucius says pulling his girlfriend in the direction of the dungeons. Sev follows quickly. Bella hugs Rodolphus but then follows her sister.

There was only one up to being away from his friends and Bella. He got to think about his life. Though he had no intention of going to talk to Dumbledore, he knew he had some things to think about without having his friends around him. Things that did very much include his father.

He didn't quite know where he was going but he knew he had to take some time away from his friends. They were all great but they never quite understood his point of view. They thought he should just leave his brother alone. To stop making his brother feel even worse about the death of their father.

Rodolphus couldn't do that though. Rabastan, with his father's eyes, cheekbones and hair, was too similar to their deceased father. That was the one and only reason for hating the sight and presence of his brother. It was wrong and illogical, but he could not control pure hatred. Whenever he say his brother, he thought, 'why are _you _here? Where is my father? You took him away from me'. Rodolphus shouldn't have to see his father's face everyday, knowing that wasn't his father. His father was dead and gone. He would never have him back.

Of course there was one more thing he just had to hate about his brother. He was ten. If he looked so much like his father now. Imagine in ten more years when he has matured. Rodolphus groaned and punched the stone wall that he would have run into. He exclaims in sudden pain. " Ouch!" He looks up to see that he is near the hospital wing. He shrugs. He might as well have his hand checked out, no matter how much he didn't deserve it.

Madam Pomfrey, being the attentive lady that she was, she immediately attended to Rodolphus, but not without questions. Many of them were some variation of 'How could you have gotten hurt like this?', others, inquired his health though she hardly cared and mostly wished to know why he would need her services. Soon after arriving, he realizes that he should head off to Care of Magical Creatures soon, as to not upset Professor Kettleburn. He attempts to convince Madam Pomfrey that he is alright and allow him to leave. She would not have it though. She told he to stay.

When he was finally able to loosen her grip, he got up, and using his superior height to overcome her. "Please, Madam, I am fine and I thank you for your kindness, but I really need to go to class being as I do not need anymore detentions." He turns before she can say anymore and hurries to class.

He joins the group of students, just as the Professor begins to speak. He believes to have made it when the Professor changes his sentence and says, "- five sets of, Can you explain your tardiness Mr. Lestrange?"

He smirks, his ego beginning to return. "My, my, Professor, nothing can get past you now can it?" He pouts. " And if you must know, I was in the infirmary and you may check that with Madam Pomfrey." he says that with utter confidence that Kettleburn leaves him alone, but his friends are not as lenient.

The first one to confront him is, of course, Bella. " Why the hell were you in the infirmary? What did someone do to you? I will hex them into oblivion." She says this as the group sits on the green grass and pretend to listen to the teacher.

" Ah, my dear," he begins, pushing her curls behind her ears, "it's nothing. It was only a slight misunderstanding and I would not wish you to hex the 'other' person into oblivion."

The words had not fully exited his mouth when his friends asked for more details, almost attracting the Professors attention. His girlfriend definitely the most hysteric.

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.P.S. This is an AU ff so many things will be different. Just Saying. Review Please.**_


End file.
